


Mine and Yours

by SometimesAnAries



Series: Learning As We Go [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Homosexual relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It just depends on the situation, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Tom Riddle, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Smut, Tom can be both a good and a bad guy, Torture, Toxic Family Values, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesAnAries/pseuds/SometimesAnAries
Summary: Tom and Serina's relationship develops further.Tom discovers his Knights are keeping secrets.He deals with them in the best way he sees fit.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s), Walden Macnair/Evan Rosier
Series: Learning As We Go [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584997
Kudos: 21





	Mine and Yours

Serina emptied her books from her trunk, organizing them so she wouldn't have to in the morning. She was glad to be back, glad to see her roommates again, but she missed the lazy days at home with Tom. She missed Tom. He was in the same castle, probably doing the same thing right now. She had seen him less than two hours ago, but she missed him all the same. The feeling had her floored. She never expected this to happen. Her and Tom. They were the two least likely people to commit like this. Tom definitely wasn't this type of person, yet here they were, making it work all the same. Not only were they making it work, it was working out perfectly. Serina was head over heels for the boy, and if Tom's actions said anything, he felt the same way.

She was back to her usual antics in no time. Even though she was studying N.E.W.T.S, something they started doing in sixth year for some reason, she was still able to party as usual. The coke wasn't coming from Mulciber anymore, but her roommate had gotten something comparable to it. It helped her study, kept her up and focused. Unfortunately, that meant that her mood swings were back to normal as well. She had to stay up as much as possible on the weekends to keep up with the extra schoolwork, so that meant she would usually crash hard on Mondays. It was a vicious cycle, and it was only a matter of time before it caught up to her.

* * *

Tom rested his head on his pillow, fully intent on getting an hour or two of sleep. He had a meeting scheduled with his Knights with dinner immediately afterward. He was teetering between awake and asleep when he heard the door to his room open. None of his roommates were supposed to be back yet, so his eyes shot open and he glared over at the door. Serina trudged in, head hung, and shoulders slumped. His anger switched to confusion as he pushed himself up onto his elbows to get a better look at her.

Without a word, the girl climbed onto his bed and crawled onto him. Her hands wrapped around his torso, and Tom dropped back onto the bed as she settled on top of him. He had smushed her hands underneath his body, but she didn't seem to mind, not reacting to it in the slightest. Her legs were tangled awkwardly around his, but she made no move to get comfortable. Tom gingerly wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Took a nap," she mumbled into his chest, "had a bad dream."

Tom smiled, and held her tighter. He made sure to keep the humor out of his voice when he spoke next, knowing if he were in this position, he would kill somebody for laughing at him.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" he asked.

She shook her head. Well, as best as she could in the awkward position.

"What can I do to help, then?" he asked, reaching up to run his fingers through her hair.

"This," she mumbled, leaning into his touch, "Just wanna lay here with you."

Tom felt his heart flutter. He wasn't sure why, but just knowing that he could provide something as simple as this and make her feel better made him feel warm inside.

"Would you like me to make sure you don't fall back asleep?" he asked softly.

Serina rolled over, sliding off of his body and resting her cheek on his chest.

"No. I'm tired. I won't have a bad dream if I'm here with you," she whispered.

"I'll make sure you don't," he smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Tom was almost asleep once again when he heard a soft knock on his door. He refrained from growling at the interruption, knowing the sound could easily wake up Serina. He looked up as Malfoy poked his head in.

"My Lord," the blonde whispered.

Tom put his finger to his lips, silencing the boy. 

Malfoy mouthed, "Meeting," and held up all ten fingers.

Tom shook his head and mouthed, "Reschedule."

Malfoy opened his mouth, then shut it and looked away. Tom ignored the disappointed look on the blonde's face.

"When?" the blonde whispered.

"Later," Tom whispered back, freezing when Serina shifted beside him.

"What should I tell them?" Malfoy jutted his head to the door.

"I'm sleeping," Tom hissed, "Get out, before you wake her."

Malfoy sighed audibly before leaving and softly closing the door behind him.

* * *

Tom walked towards his destination. He took large strides, wasting no time on his journey. As he reached the end of the hall, a familiar voice echoed down the connecting hallway. Tom's stepped came to a halt, staying out of sight as he listened.

"I don't understand why he's wasting his time on her. She's taking up all of his free time, and distracting him. Honestly, she's not even that good of a fuck. She's fucking boring. Trust me. I would know."

"You should probably shut up and keep your thoughts to yourself. You're going to get yourself in trouble."

"I don't give a shit. I'm right, and everybody knows it."

"It doesn't matter if you think you're right, or if everyone thinks you're right. Keep blabbing and you'll get cursed into next week."

"I can handle myself. We need to be worrying about our boss wasting time on his new girlfriend's cunt, and not on important things like his fucking followers."

Tom pressed his shoulder against the wall and carefully peeked around the corner. He caught sight of Mulciber and Nott. They were standing in front of the entrance to the Room of Requirement. The entrance to his meeting. Not only were they very obviously speaking about him and Serina, they were being blatantly obvious about him being their leader. Nott wasn't necessarily at fault, but he wasn't trying to shut Mulciber up either. Instead of continuing his journey to his scheduled meeting, he quietly turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

Serina was standing in the large shower, the steamy water coming from the shower head running over her head and down her back. The creak of the door opening was faint, but Serina still heard it. She opened her eyes and looked up, meeting Tom's gaze as he closed the door behind him.

"You don't close the curtain when you shower?" he asked curiously.

"Why would I?" she responded with a question of her own.

"Someone could walk in on you," he explained with a shrug.

"The door says occupied," she raised a brow at him.

"It's not locked," he countered, taking a few steps towards her.

Turning the handle, Serina cut off the water flow. She brushed her wet hair back and turned to Tom.

"Do you just walk into an occupied shower room without at least knocking first?" she asked.

Tom smiled, "I believe I did that just now."

Serina rolled her eyes at him, "That's different. You knew I was in here."

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel, tying her hair up in it before coming to stand in front of Tom.

"Either way," he whispered, leaning in until they were almost touching, "Lock the door next time. I don't want anybody seeing you so...exposed. That is for my enjoyment alone. Understood?"

Serina closed the distance, pressing her wet chest to his robes. She tilted her head back, her nose brushing against his.

"Do you like me exposed, Tom?" she purred.

Tom pulled his wand from his robes and ran the wood down her side, removing the droplets of water and drying her skin.

"Very much so, yes," Tom smiled, "but right now I need you dressed. We have somewhere important to be."

Serina furrowed her brows, "Do we?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I am already late for my meeting, and I will need you to accompany me today."

"Meeting?" she asked, "You mean with the Knights?"

"Precisely, and as I said, we are already late," he confirmed.

Serina stepped around him and grabbed her clothing, picking up on the fact that he was trying to rush her along.

"Why do you need me to come with you?" she asked, all playfulness out of her voice, "What are you expecting me to help you with?"

"I need to prove a point," he explained, "All I need from you is to do exactly as I say, when I say it, and don't put those on."

Serina stopped just as she lifted a leg to slide her underwear on.

Tom smirked, "You won't need them."

She finished dressing and her gaze met his. There was that dominant glint that was almost always present in his eyes. Behind it though, there was something else. Anger brewed in the backs of his eyes. Someone had upset him, and Serina had no doubt she was going to witness him punishing whoever was to blame. She wanted to know where she was going to play into that punishment, and was admittedly excited to find out.

* * *

When Tom entered the Room of Requirement five minutes late for his meeting, only he and Serina knew she was joining them. He had cast a Disillusionment charm on her and told her to remain nearby and out of the way as he conducted his meeting. She was only to be revealed when he deemed it necessary.

Tom stood in front of his followers, who were seated in a few small rows staring up at the small stage. Serina took her place behind him, a few steps to the right so she could still see the group beyond Tom.

"I will start by apologizing for my tardiness," Tom began, "I had an unexpected, but urgent errand to run."

The pointed look Mulciber shot Nott didn't go unnoticed by Tom, but it was left unaddressed, for now.

"There isn't much on the agenda this evening, so this meeting should be rather quick. First off, we will no longer be meeting at The Three Broomsticks. A rather unfortunate boy has been caught spying on us. He's been dealt with, but we cannot take that risk again. The Three Broomsticks is too busy a place, and though that makes for good coverage, it's not ideal for security. Our next meeting will be held at the Hogs Head Inn during the last Hogsmeade weekend."

"Who was it?" Nott spoke up, "The boy spying on us, that is."

"A Gryffindor," Tom responded curtly, "Nobody of importance."

Tom left the floor open for a moment longer, giving his followers the chance to ask more questions. When they remained silent, he moved on.

"Mentioning our next meeting, I understand not all of us are going to be able to attend," Tom cut his eyes at Dolohov, "so I'll say this now. As you all know, this is my final year at Hogwarts, and our next meeting will be our last for awhile. My plans immediately after graduation will only involve a select few. I expect the rest of you to continue on with your daily lives until you are called upon."

"Is there anything you wish us to do in the interim, My Lord?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes," Tom nodded, "Those of you who will be entering the Ministry after graduation, I expect you to get close to the influential and the powerful. Gain their trust, and get as close to them as you can without raising suspicions. Your positions will be vital in the future."

"And what of those not entering the Ministry, My Lord?" Nott spoke up.

"As I said," Tom cut his eyes at the boy, "you will continue on with your daily lives until you are called upon."

Nott nodded stiffly and remained silent. Once again, Tom left the floor open for a moment before moving on.

"Our next topic," Tom scanned the room slowly, meeting the eyes of each of his Knights, "wasn't originally on the agenda this evening. It is something that has been brought to my attention recently, and something I feel needs to be addressed today.

"Some of you have been concerned about my personal decisions as of late. Some of you believe my attention has been elsewhere, and not on my goals, and our future. I understand some of these concerns are valid, and for anybody housing these concerns, I'd like to allow you to openly address them now."

Serina didn't expect anybody to speak up. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but from the sounds of it, somebody had been talking behind Tom's back. 

"My Lord," Dolohov stood from his seat, "I have a concern."

The room went deathly silent. Serina didn't know it had been so loud in here until everyone held their breath.

"Very well," Tom nodded, giving the boy permission to speak.

"I do worry you have been distracted lately. I don't expect you to spend your life planning and working on future goals. That would be highly selfish of me, and everybody in this room. We all have things we'd like to do outside of this group, and outside of school itself. We all have people we'd like to spend our time with. Finding that balance between work and pleasure is difficult at times. I don't believe you've found that balance with Selwyn, and I don't think you realize that. I mean no disrespect by that statement, I only want you to be aware that some people, including myself, have had this concern for some time now. I worry you may be losing sight of our goal."

Tom watched the boy through his confession, taking in his words and processing them. Dolohov was tense throughout the entire statement, but his voice never wavered, and he made sure Tom knew he meant what he said. 

"Thank you," Tom nodded firmly at Dolohov, "As you said, it is difficult to find that balance, and I do realize I'm still finding that balance. I have not lost sight of our goal, and I assure you I will not. I am not being distracted by my newly established relationship, though I can see how some would see it that way. Until recently, I've spent the vast majority of my free time on this. Now, some of that time is being dedicated to Selwyn. That doesn't mean I'm being distracted. That only means I'm using my free time how I see fit."

"Thank you, My Lord," Dolohov nodded before taking his seat.

"My Lord," Rosier took this chance to stand.

Tom turned his attention to the boy.

"You've rescheduled several meetings," Rosier spoke firmly, "and a few you've abandoned completely. As Dolohov said, we all have people we'd like to spend time with. These meetings take up our free time. Us seventh years don't have a lot of that. I'd like to spend my free time with those I care about. Instead I've been stuck here waiting for you to show up, only to leave empty handed, then get a sorry excuse the next day. That's not fair to us. It's not fair that we have to be at your beck and call, but you can't even manage to climb to the seventh floor when a large amount of your time is spent on the fifth. 

"Don't get me wrong, I have no ill will towards Serina. I would go as far as to consider her a friend, and if anybody in this bloody castle can handle you, it's probably her. My problem is the fact that I've put my blood sweat and tears into the Knights of Walpurgis, as well as several others in this room, yet your biggest concern as of late has been her. If you're allowed to cancel meetings because you don't want to wake Selwyn up from her nap, I should be allowed to be late because Professor Dumbledore kept babbling."

Tom stared the boy down for several seconds, waiting to see if he had more to say. Out of all of his Knights, Rosier was the least worried about speaking his mind. He'd always been that way. It was something Tom both valued and completely despised about the boy. He wasn't quite sure which one he was feeling right now. Maybe a bit of both.

"Anything you'd like to add, Rosier?" Tom asked, raising a brow at the boy.

"No, My Lord," Rosier answered, "I believe I've said my piece."

"First off," Tom began, "You must remember you and I are not the same. I am allowed to cancel meetings for any reason I see fit, including allowing Selwyn to continue sleeping. I understand your frustration with rescheduled meetings, as well as me not showing up to some, which might I add, only happened on two occasions. You are correct. Us seventh years do not have much free time, so when I reschedule a meeting, I am giving you that free time to spend however you wish. That includes spending that time with people you care about, people that also have that time free. You have never been stuck here waiting around for me, because the two times I didn't show were at Hogsmeade, and you weren't given a sorry excuse, but a valid one. 

"Second off, Serina is no concern of mine. I have no reason to worry about her, as I'm positive she can handle herself. You, on the other hand, I'm not so sure about. You say you've put your blood sweat and tears into the Knights of Walpurgis? I've seen no blood nor sweat, maybe a few tears, come from you since we began. There are plenty in this room that work harder, and have more value to them than you, yet I don't see them standing to criticise me. Your concerns are valid, and I am willing to listen to them, but I will not stand idly by and allow you to attempt to talk down to me just because you've had a bad day. I'd like to add that Professor Dumbledore wasn't 'babbling' that day, you were arguing with him. Had you learned to shut your mouth earlier, you wouldn't have gotten into trouble."

Rosier was seething as he stood there and listened to Tom. His jaw was clenched, and his fists balled tightly at his side. He didn't dare talk back, knowing he would get more than just the embarrassment he was facing now if he did. He felt McNair lean forward beside him, the boy's shoulder brushing his knuckles.

"Are you sure you have nothing else to add, Rosier?" Tom spat, glaring at the boy.

"No, My Lord," Rosier growled out.

"Then be seated," Tom ordered.

Rosier took his seat, dropping his eyes to his lap so Tom couldn't see the fire burning within them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw McNair brush the back of his hand against his own. The action alone helped calm him down, and he felt the muscles in his shoulders relax.

On the stage, Tom inwardly seethed. Not only had Rosier done a fantastic job of pissing him off, he also knew there were others tied into the gossip that hadn't come forward. He wanted to get into each and every one of their minds and dig the information out. Eventually, he would do exactly that, but now wasn't the time. He had plans, and he was itching to see them play out before him.

"If nobody else desires to speak, you are dismissed," Tom announced after several minutes of silence.

The boys in front of him stood and began to file out. They left two at a time, waiting a few seconds between each pair as to not raise suspicions.

"Mulciber," Tom called, stopping the boy in his tracks, "I would like for you to stay behind."

The boy turned, his face going pale as he met Tom's eyes. His eyes bulged and looked like they would pop out of their sockets if he was squeezed.

"Have a seat," Tom ordered.

Mulciber nodded stiffly, "Yes, My Lord."

It was several minutes before the remainder of the Knights were gone. When they were alone, Tom fixed his attention to the boy seated in front of him.

"Do you know why I've asked you to stay behind?" Tom asked.

"No, My Lord," Mulciber shook his head.

Tom rotated his torso, and pointed his wand behind him.

"Revalio," Tom pointed the spell at Serina.

The Disillusionment charm melted away, and Serina glanced between Tom and Mulciber. Tom sported an evil smirk on his face. Mulciber looked like he had just seen a ghost. Tom motioned for Serina to come to him before turning and facing the boy in front of him.

"I'd like you to tell Serina what you told Nott earlier today," Tom explained, "Tell her what you think about her."

Mulciber's eyes bulged even further from his skull, and he opened and closed his mouth, looking like a fish out of water. 

"I…" he stumbled, "My Lord it wasn't ...It's not….I didn't mean…"

Tom placed his hand on Serina's waist and pulled her to stand in front of him, her back resting against his chest.

"Would you like to know what he said about you?" Tom asked, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Mulciber believes you are a boring fuck," Tom hummed, "He doesn't understand why I spend so much time with you. Why I reschedule my meetings for your cunt. I think he's jealous."

"He should be jealous," Serina smiled, "You have me all to yourself, and you're able to get me off. You make me squirm underneath you, and always have me begging for more. He was never able to do that to me. To him, I am a boring fuck, because he has no idea how to please another person, much less someone like me."

"Do I ever leave you wanting?" Tom purred in her ear.

"Never," she whispered, "Well...except for that one time, and even then you came back."

Tom nibbled on her earlobe, causing her to inhale sharply and her eyelids to droop. He released the bit of flesh and cut his eyes to Mulciber.

"He thinks he can spread rumors about you," Tom hissed, "He's been telling everyone about your cunt. Lying to them about you. How does that make you feel?"

"Angry," Serina growled, "He has no right saying anything about me."

"Do you think he should be punished for his lies?" Tom asked.

Serina nodded, "Yes."

Tom dug his nails into her hip.

"Yes what?" he asked.

Serina's eyes fluttered closed, hissing at the pain.

"Yes, My Lord," she whispered.

"Good girl," he purred.

Serina opened her eyes a bit and turned her head to meet Tom's.

"Do you want me to watch?" she asked.

"No," he grinned at her, "I want you to punish him, however you see fit."

Serina turned her attention to the boy in front of them. He was watching the pair, frozen in fear. His mouth hung open and his eyes looked like they hadn't closed since the interrogation began. 

"I want to torture him but," she turned her head to look at Tom, "I'm not sure I know how."

"I can teach you," he assured her.

"Wait," Mulciber said shakily, finding his voice, "Please wait. Serina, don't do this. Please, I take it back. I take it all back. I'm sorry. Please don't do this."

Serina turned her eyes back to Mulciber. He had come out of his chair and was kneeling, his knees on the floor.

"Grab your wand," Tom ordered.

Serina pulled her wand from her robes and watched as Mulciber began to shake.

"The spell is Crucio," Tom whispered in her ear, "There is no wand stroke. All you have to do is mean it when you say the spell. Think of what he said about you. How many people he's told. Think of all the wasted time. All the disappointing sex he demanded from you. Use your anger to bring him pain. Give him what he deserves."

Serina pointed her wand at the boy on his knees.

"Serina please," he pleaded, "Please don't do this. Please forgive me."

"Crucio," she spoke clearly

Pain lit up behind Mulciber's eyes. He let out a wail that echoed off the walls before dropping forward with a thud. He grit his teeth and his muscles spasmed. He curled up on his side and screamed as the pain coursed through his body.

Serina felt Tom's hand dip underneath the hem of her skirt and she inhaled deeply, trying to focus on the boy in front of her. She held her breath when she felt his fingers slide along her slit. Now she understood why he requested she not wear underwear. Mulciber's screams stopped as Tom slid a finger into her cunt. 

Serina's arm dropped to her side and her eyes fluttered closed as Tom buried a finger within her. He twisted his arm so he could press his thumb against her clit. Serina shuddered and shifted her stance to give him better access. He took it, sliding another finger inside her and working her clit. Her breath hitched and she bit back a moan.

"No," Tom growled, pressing his thumb roughly into her clit, "Don't hold back. Let me hear you." Serina latched her hand onto his arm, digging her nails in as she bucked. A moan slipped from her lips as her head lolled back onto his shoulder. 

"Let him hear every noise I pull from you," Tom purred in her ear, "Let him hear you lose yourself to my touch. Show him how good you can be. How insatiable you are with me."

Serina faintly wondered if Mulciber was still curled up on the floor, or if he had dared peeking up at the pair as Tom fingered her. Tom curled his fingers and rubbed the spot that he knew would have her a panting mess in his arms. Serina's chest rose and fell rapidly, a mixture of heavy pants and moans pouring from her lips.

"Fuck," she moaned, "Yes. Right there. Please don't stop."

Tom picked up the pace on her clit, sensing she was close to the edge and practically demanding she crash over.

"Give me everything he will never have," he panted in her ear, "Everything that slipped through his fingers, and into mine."

Serina shuddered and arched into him, mouth opening in a silent scream as she came. When her walls seized their fluttering, she felt Tom pull out of her, her juices coating her thighs. She lifted her head from his shoulder and saw Mulciber watching the pair intently.

"Clean yourself up," he ordered, holding his fingers in front of her face.

Serina met Mulciber's eyes, and wrapped her lips around Tom's soaked fingers.

"Good girl," Tom hummed before placing a kiss on her temple.

He cut his eyes at Mulciber, sneering at the boy.

"Serina Selwyn is mine," he said, "I expect you to keep your mouth shut about what is mine. If I hear so much as a whisper about her coming out of your mouth, I'll make sure you beg me to kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, My Lord," Mulciber bowed deeply, his forehead touching the ground in front of him.

"Get out," Tom growled.

Mulciber practically leapt to his feet and make a swift exit.

* * *

After ensuring a newly spent Serina made it back to her dorm safely, Tom returned to his own common room. His meeting was over, but he was far from finished. He'd hinted towards Rosier's involvement with someone within his ranks and the boy hadn't so much as flinched. Tom had been looking into this for some time, and after today, he was fairly certain he had figured it out. Now all he needed to do was to interrogate the boy to get the answer.

"Rosier," Tom called as soon as he spotted the boy. 

Luckily the common room was fairly empty, and he doubted the small group on the other side would pay much attention to them as long as they were quiet.

"Yes?" Rosier responded, keeping the formality off the end due to their current location.

Rosier was doing his best to keep his concern off his features, but Tom knew the boy well enough to know he was very much concerned. McNair was seated in an overstuffed chair nearby, but was focused on his book and paying the two no mind. Tom had no doubt McNair was listening very intently, despite his apparent lack of interest.

"Well?" Tom asked, wasting no time getting to the point, "Was I correct in my assumption?"

"Your…" Rosier gave Tom a confused look, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You're seeing someone within our ranks, aren't you?" Tom held Rosier's gaze as he spoke.

Rosier's face went pale, and his eyes widened.

"I...ummm…" Rosier whispered.

"Is it McNair?" Tom asked.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the boy tense in his chair. Rosier looked terrified, and Tom's ego swelled knowing he could strike fear into his Knights so easily.

"Did my cousin tell you?" McNair spoke up from the chair, his eyes not leaving his book.

"No," Tom turned his gaze to Walden, "but I'll have to ask her why she didn't."

"I asked her not to," McNair admitted.

"Why would you do that?" Tom asked.

Walden turned in his seat and looked up at his leader, "Because you're about to kick one of us out, right? Obliviate one of us? Maybe both of us?"

Tom furrowed his brows at McNair before turning his gaze to Rosier.

"You said, in the beginning, that no relationships were allowed amongst us," Rosier explained.

Tom had said that. He'd mostly meant none of them could try latching onto him. At the time, he hadn't expected any of his Knights to be interested in one another. They were purebloods, and all of his Knights were male. Homosexual relationships were practically unheard of amongst purebloods, and the ones that did establish usually didn't last long. Same sex relationships didn't make heirs.

"How long has this been going on?" Tom questioned the two.

Rosier and McNair shared a look. When Rosier opened his mouth to speak, Tom cut him off.

"If it's been going on longer than the Knights have been together," Tom stated, "Then I can't exactly fault either of you."

Rosier shot Tom a shocked look, his mouth hanging open.

"Are your families aware of this relationship?" Tom asked, not giving them the chance to speak.

"No," McNair spoke up, "They wouldn't approve."

"So this has been going on for a number of years," Tom stated, "and your families are unaware. Serina knows though."

"Yea," Rosier nodded, leaning back against the wall.

"Don't let it get in the way of your work, and I will have no issues with it," Tom explained.

"What about when our parents find out and make us split up?" McNair asked, "Will you still let us work together?"

"That's if you allow that to happen," Tom said.

"They'll disown us if we don't," Rosier furrowed his brows at his leader.

"Probably," Tom shrugged.

He turned on his heel and headed towards the boy's dorms, planning on getting a change of clothing for a bath.

"Tom," McNair called, stopping him before he got far, "Are you saying you would be fine with that?"

Tom turned his head to look back at the boy who had now stood from his seat.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Tom nodded.

"Don't you need their allegiance?" McNair pressed.

"No," Tom grinned, "I need yours."

Tom turned his eyes back towards his destination, definitely needing that shower after today.


End file.
